


For All Eternity

by Lastwaterbender



Category: The Martian
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Eternity

 

Title: For Time and All Eternity

Their engagement was short, at least that’s what the media knew anyway.  They had kept it hidden for a few months to allow themselves some privacy before the storm hit.

At the request of Annie Montrose, the head of Media Relations at NASA, it would be broadcasted all over the world. She even wanted to plan it for them, she had been a wedding planner early in her career. She begged them.

It had been probably the most awkward meeting the pair had to endure as she pleaded her case. It was going to be televised, so it had to look perfect. They would have as much control of the process as they wanted. The pair sat across from her desk, holding hands and shared a look. Beck could really care less, he was hoping to just show up when he was told and stand where he was supposed to. Johanssen had never thought she would ever be married, so she too would be happy to just sign some papers to say that she was married. “If you would like to, Annie. It would be helping us a lot.”

Annie squealed. Actually full on teenaged girl at a concert squealed before trotting around her desk and throwing her arms around both of them. “It’s going to be the best wedding ever!”

/

It was five months of up and personal with Annie. Mostly between Beth and Annie anyway. Chris stood on the sidelines and gave his opinion when he was asked. He was given instructions like: gray tux, white shirt and a certain blue tie/vest with matching handkerchief, he was not allowed to have his bachelor party with in the week of the wedding and to make sure that he doesn’t arrive to the venue hung over and/or drunk, he stood in the changing room at the Houston Botanical Gardens.

Beth was insistent on the Gardens because it was where he had taken her after a particularly hard day of training and sometimes referred to where they had their first date. Annie conceded, she preferred the modern redbrick look of the Houston Central Station and they compromised on a million fairy lights.

He stood in a room with his groomsmen, all who were in various stages of dress and quickly remedying that fact in order to please wedding planner-zilla. He tied his tie, silently glad that Beth over ruled the bow tie and looked up at Mark, who held his thumbs up. He had four groomsmen, Mark as the best man, Alex Vogel, Rick Martinez and Chris’ best friend from college Steve.

“How you holding up, Chris?” Asked Martinez as he pulled his pants up.  

Chris nodded. “Other than nauseous, I think I’m holding up.” He answered.

“Man you’re much more chill than I was at this point before my wedding. I was a mess, if I remember correctly, I cried a little bit too.” Martinez said and gained a chuckled from them. “I’m a mess now because of Annie, you’d think it was her getting married.”

“Oh she is, she’s going to be Chris’ second wife.” Watney said with a chuckle, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

He laughed. “Compared to how much time I’ve spent with her, she’d probably be Beth’s wife.” He said and they all erupted with laughter. The last week or so, Annie had been glued to her hip and making sure that every last detail was taken care of before this moment. On more than one occasion Chris had to tell Beth to cool off before she strangled Annie.

There was a knock on the door and they all froze. Vogel was the one closest to the door and moved to open it. On the other side was Annie with a headset on her head. “How are you guys doing in here?” She asked, her voice as collected as she allowed it to be.

“Almost finished.” Announced Watney.

Annie shut the door behind her and did her inspection. She stopped at Chris and fixed his handkerchief. “How’s Beth holding up?” He asked softly, he hadn’t seen her since yesterday.

She looked up at him. “She’s great.” She answered softly. “She’s beautiful.” He bit his lip, he couldn’t wait to see her and she looked at her watch. “You guys better get into position before it starts.”

“Thanks Annie, for all of this.” He said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. She beamed at him before shooing him out the door with his groomsmen in tow.  Through the door he could see that the seats were filled with friends, family and coworkers. There were camera’s set up in the corner to stream live to the world.

She led him out the door, leaving the groomsmen inside as they had practiced yesterday. He was taken away with the set up. Lights dangled from the trees and lit up the pathway towards the front of the line that held strings of light from the trees to the ground. “Wow! Annie…” He said.

A smile graced her lips. “Come on.” She said and there were hoots and hollers from the crowd, music played over speakers. He walked to the front, shaking hands with everybody on the way. In the front was the priest from Beck’s hometown, Father O’Leary. He gave the priest a hug and chatted happily with him.

/

Beth felt sick to her stomach.

She sat on the chair as Melissa placed the last pins in her hair.

The other bridesmaids were finishing their own make up. Amy, Chris’ sister and mother to the flower girls, was busy making sure that they were dressed and ready to go.

“Just breathe.” Melissa whispered softly, she had been Beth’s voice of reason for the past week and probably the only reason she was standing her right at this moment.

Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Easy for you to say.” She mumbled, taking a sip from her water bottle. “The entire world is watching.”

Melissa chuckled. “Well, I knew Matt for two weeks before I was engaged to him and it felt like the entire world was watching when I explained to my mother we had run away and eloped.” She said and Beth turned to give her a look of surprise.

“Really?”

The commander nodded with a laugh. “Yeah, we’ve been married for sixteen years and I don’t think she’s forgiven us yet. Come on, we’ve got to slip your dress on.”

Beth nodded and stood up, taking off her button down shirt that she had commandeered from Chris. The other bridesmaids stood up to help her get the dress on and allowed Lewis to tie the corset. “Thank you.” Beth whispered to the commander. She had always looked up to the woman who had taken them to Mars and back, even more so than her own mother. She loved her mother, but wasn’t particularly close. She had fretted more over her sister Lily than her, leaving her to lean on Melissa more.

“You’re very welcome.” She said as she tied a bow in the back. She stepped back and moved around her to get a better look. “You look beautiful.” The other bridesmaids cooed at her, but Lewis had to wipe a tear from her eye.

Beth threw her arms around her. “I love you so much.” She whispered into her ear.

“I love you more.” Melissa whispered back, to anybody else it would have sounded weird. But over the course of astronaut training, the mission to and from Mars, saving Watney, the crew had grown close.

There was a knock on the door and Annie stepped inside, freezing at the sight of the bride. “You are going to give him a heart attack.” She said with a smile. “You look stunning.”

She flushed. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

/

The music changed to the procession music and the guests quieted down. The door opened and first out the door was his father, with both his mother and Beth’s mother on his arms as they walked down the aisle. Chris smiled at them, glad that they got along a little too well and as they reached the end of the aisle, both mother’s kissed him on the cheek and he hugged his father before they took their seat.  

Next came the bridesmaids and groomsmen, each walking in pairs. First came Steve and Beth’s friend Shannon, then came Vogel and Chris’ sister Amy, followed by Martinez and Beth’s sister Lily. They each had a different variation of a periwinkle blue dress and red shoes.

Mark and Melissa Lewis came next. It was funny to see him link arms with the commander, but they both had bright smiles on their faces, both proud to be where they were at that moment. Chris broke the procession to kiss the commander on her cheek. “She’s stunning, Chris.” She whispered to him before he fell back into place next to Watney.

The ring bearer came next, Martinez’s son Oscar, wearing a miniature version of their tux. The flower girls followed, both of them Chris’ nieces and they tossed glitter instead of rose petals.

The music stopped for a moment and changed to Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, a favorite song from her childhood. Everybody in the audience stood up and looked towards the building, his heart fluttered as the doors opened.

She stepped out into the setting sun and he stopped breathing.

Beth wore a strapless gown that fell to the ground. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant knot on the back of her head, some of it framing her face. She didn’t have a vail to hide the beautiful smile that filled her face. She looked flawless.

He had to wipe his own face, brushing the tears that had gathered in his eyes. Mark clasped him on the shoulder, he too had to wipe his eyes. She neared him, biting her lip to keep her own emotions in check at the sight of him. Her dad led her down the aisle and practically keeping her up right.

At the end of the aisle, he kissed his daughter on the forehead and handed her hand to Chris, Beth turned and gave her bouquet to Lewis before she turned back to him. The pair looked at each other for a moment. “Wow.” Chris whispered.

“Same.” She whispered as their attention turned to Father O’Leary.

The priest motioned for everybody behind them to take their seat. “Friends, Family, the world. We are all here to share with Chris and Beth in one of the most important moment in their lives.” He started with a warm smile at the pair. It was silent, save for the clicks from the camera. “Up to this point, your lives have had a lot of important moments, like the more recent, training to become astronauts and going to outer space, Mars, saving Mr. Watney over there.” The crowd laughed and Mark shrugged good natured like. “And so much more before you even met and all of those choices have led you to this very moment, pledging your love to each other for time and all eternity.”

The pair shared a look, her hands trembled inside his and he gave them a squeeze to still them. She bit her lip and looked at him. The priest asked him to repeat the vows after her. “I, Christopher Beck, take you, Beth Johanssen, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward until eternity. Today I ask you to share this world with me for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until the end of time.”

A tear escaped her eye when it became her turn to repeat her vows. “I, Beth Johanssen, take you, Christopher Beck, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward until eternity. Today I ask you to also share this world with me for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer until the end of time.”

The priest motioned for the rings and Chris’ nephew stepped forward with the box that held their matching rings. The boy opened it, Chris reached inside first to grab her ring. He was prompted to repeat what he was said. “I give you, Beth this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you.”

He slid it on to her nimble finger. It was a platinum band with a small diamond on it.

She took his ring from the box and took his hand in hers. “I give you, Chris, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you.” She said as she slid his platinum band onto his finger.

“Now the last thing before this is all official.” The Father said with a bright smile. “Beth, do you take Chris to be your husband?”

“I do.” She said, looking up through her eyelashes.

“Chris?”

“I do.” He answered.

“You may kiss your bride.” He announced and Chris’ large hands took her face between them before pulling her to her tip toes for a kiss. The crowd hooted and hollered until they broke apart, smiling brightly. “My I present, Mr. and Mrs. Christopher and Beth Beck.”

The crowd cheered again and the pair faced them, cheesy grins on their faces. It took a moment before they were swept up in Mark’s embrace. “I love you guys!” He said, kissing Beth on the cheek and squeezing Beck’s shoulder.

Lewis also swept them up awkwardly, she had both bouquets in her hands. She handed the larger of the one to her and they walked back up the aisle, hand in hand.

/

Thirty minutes after the ceremony the reception was under way.

Tables replaced the chairs and the dance floor was set up. The hundreds of guests ate happily as the bride and groom sat and watched on. The pictures had been taken, marriage license had been signed and now that the business was out of the way it was time for fun.

Mark gave his best man speech and it was along the lines of ‘I’m not allow to tell any embarrassing stories in fear for my life, but I love you guys.’ Melissa’s was much more professional and beautiful, and didn’t’ give Annie indigestion.

Annie fluttered around making sure things were still perfect and as she passed Beck, he grabbed her arm to stop her. “Do you need something?” She asked breathlessly.

He smiled and shared a look at his wife. “We wouldn’t be here today without you. Everything has gone beautifully.” He started and she smiled back at him. “Relax, there is an open bar.”

Annie took a deep breath. “We’ve got a timeline to follow. . .” She argued softy.

Beth placed a hand on her arm. “Annie, we spent three years in space with a list of instructions, I think we can handle it for a while.” She reassured. “Believe it or not, we can keep Mark under control and follow a timeline.”

Chris chuckled and Annie nodded. “You’ll call if you need something?” She asked.

Both of them nodded and she turned on her heels, walking straight towards the bar. “It hasn’t been that bad, has it?” Beth asked him.

He shook his head. “That’s just how she is.” He answered and leaned in for a kiss. “She better calm down before she works herself into a heart attack. I’m a doctor, I know these things.”

She laughed as the DJ came over the speaker requesting that they come to the stage for their first dance as man and wife. He took her hand and they walked towards the dance floor, her cheeks flushed at the cat calls from the crew. He pulled her into his arms and started to sway to I Could Not Ask for More by Edwin McCain. It was an old song, but Chris had always loved it and he felt that it summed up their relationship.

The lights dimmed and her head rested on his chest. There was silence all around them, like they were alone in the entire venue. He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

When the song ended, an upbeat song filled the air and they were joined on the dance floor with their guests.

She laughed heartily as they spun around like idiots in the middle of their friends and family. Eventually, Beth was scooped up in the arms of Mark and Chris glared playfully. “Hands where I can see them Watney.” He said pointing at him as he dragged his wife away to dance with him.

“No promises, bro.” He answered with a chuckle. Beth giggled as he wove his fingers through hers and they danced. “You’re absolutely stunning, Beth.”

“Thank you, Mark.” She said as they waltzed around. Both of them were well educated in dancing and always showed off to relieve stress during training. “Also for everything that you’ve done to help us get here.”

He dipped her low and stood her up. “I love you guys. I cannot be happier than I am right now for you both.” He said, pressing an affectionate kiss to the side of her head. “Come on, we’ve got to show up your first dance with some actual skill.” The stage was filled with their laughter. Chris danced with his mother and watched them with amusement. He was lucky to have both of them in his life and that they got along well-well to the point that tabloids had created a love triangle out of them.

She danced with her father, and then Martinez tried to show up Mark’s dancing skills as they spun around the dance floor laughing like idiots. Chris took his turn again, reminding Martinez that he had his own wife to dance with. After that, she had been swept up in Vogel’s arms. He had kept a professional distance between them, but he was charming enough.

When the song ended and Annie swept past her. “Come on, it’s time to cut the cake.” She said and she smiled apologetically at Mark, who waved her off with a big smile, giving her a thumbs up.

The DJ announced that it was time to cut the cake and everyone gathered around the table that held a three tiered blue ombre cake with two astronaut toppers. Chris took the knife and cut a piece of the cake before splitting it in half, dishing it on the plate.

She took her piece and he took his, they had discussed this prior to this point and agreed at a no holds, all out smash, but Annie swore that if either of them got cake on their clothes that she would murder them.

Beth had the look that challenged Chris, it was war. Both nibbled on the cake held out for each other before it was smashed into each other’s face, spreading frosting across his cheek and on her nose. The room laughed as the pair shared a frosting filled kiss. They were both handed monogrammed towels and Lewis helped her keep the frosting from getting into her hair. “I thought you were going to break his nose in the process.” Melissa said with a chuckle, wiping it off her face to save her make up.

“I thought about it.” She said with a smile. “But his face is far too pretty.” Lewis laughed.

After the cake was devoured, there was more dancing. Chris tossed the garter and his college roommate caught it. When it was Beth’s turn to toss her bouquet, Mindy Park caught it. Her cheeks turned red as the room clapped. Beth gave her a tight hug and wished her the best of luck, Mark had been hitting on her all night.

Their night soon closed with Melissa helping her out of her dress and into some comfortable clothing, they had a flight to catch. With loads of hugs and well wishes, the pair walked through a tunnel of sparklers up to his car that was decorated with Just Married propaganda.

With a final wave they drove off.

/

Annie Montrose collapsed into a chair and held her head tiredly, her hard work paid off. A hand placed on her shoulder startled her.

“Giving up on the Wedding Planning business?” Asked Mark, sitting down next to her with a smile on his face.

She smiled at him. “I got you home without breaking a sweat, I think this is making go gray.” She answered lightly. “Na, I think I will only use my powers for good.”

Mark laughed heartily. “You put on a good show, everybody is happy.” He praised. “Beth and Chris especially, they asked me to pass it on to you that they couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

Annie flushed, like actually flushed. Her cheeks turned red and she really had nothing to say. Mark pulled out a small wrapped box with a red bow from his tux jacket and sat it in front of her. “They wanted me to give this to you.”

Leaning forward she reached over and pulled on the nice bow. She pulled the lid off and gasped, inside was the bracelet that Beth had given to all of her bridesmaids and a gift certificate. The writing on the front of it, obviously Beth’s, stated that it was good for two round trip tickets and expenses to anywhere around the world. Annie gasped. “I don’t know what to say?”

“You worked hard on this and deserve a vacation.” Mark said, standing up. “They wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for them. They already got you the time off from work.” Tears welled up in her stony eyes. “They also made me make sure that you do actually leave, please don’t make them get mad at me.”

She threw her arms around Mark’s neck. “Thank you!” She said and he smiled, breaking through her stony exterior.

“Now do you need someone to drive you and your husband to the airport?” He asked.

Annie shook her head. “I’ll be fine, thanks Mark.” She said and Mark nodded, walking away only to be greeted by Mindy Park. Annie’s eyes shot open, she’d have never thought of that pairing. She watched as the pair walked out of the venue together and she sat back down in the chair, to finish the last of her drink.

Vincent Kapoor appeared and took Watney’s vacated seat. “Is this what it feels like when one of your children get married?” He asked.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. “I wouldn’t know, but I do know what it feels like to plan a wedding for two astronauts.” She responded as Teddy Sanders took a seat next to him, looking as worn out as the other two.

“This is exactly what it feels like when one of your children gets married.” He said with a heavy sigh. “Except it’s broadcasted all over the world. You did well, Annie. I just got off the phone with the president and he was very pleased.”

She beamed tiredly. “Thank you.” She answered. “Now I want to sleep for a month.”

“Go sleep on a beach somewhere.” Vincent answered firmly, she raised her eyebrow confused. “We can finish things up here for you.”

She looked confused between the pair of them. “You have been approved for your time off, starting right now.” Teddy said officially and she jumped up from her chair. “We’ll see you when you get back, we’ve got ARES V to prepare for.”

Annie nodded with a tired smile. “Thank you sir.” She disappeared before they could get another word out.

Teddy shared a look with Vincent and held out his drink to Vincent. “To wedded bliss.” He said and Vincent clinked his glass against his in agreement as they watched the guest slowly filter out of the venue.

/

Three days later, Beth and Chris were stretched out on the beach. The Hawaiian resort had offered them a private piece of paradise.

Chris lay on his back, reading and Beth lay on her stomach glancing at her cellphone. She enjoyed reading the stories about them, mostly to see the pictures from their wedding that were taken by the photographers and guests. When she moved on to catch up with People Magazine, Jennifer Lawrence had a new movie coming out, her phone pinged.

“A text from Annie.” She said to Chris and he put his book down to look at the text on her phone. It was a picture of her feet in a hammock, the ocean in the background. “Greetings from Mexico.” Beth read out loud with a chuckle.

Chris laughed. “It’s good for her to take a vacation.” He said. “She surely aged a few years dealing with Mark and then planning our wedding. Giving her a vacation as a gift was a good idea.”

Beth rolled over to look at him. “I have some of those every once in a while.” She joked, leaning up to capture a kiss.

“You have tons of good ideas.” He said against her lips. “We’re here aren’t we?”

She deepened the kiss. “We should probably go somewhere else.” She whispered in between kisses.

“Best idea ever.” He said as they cleaned up their stuff and rushed back towards their room hand in hand and giggles filled the empty beach.


End file.
